


Rockin Round the Christmas Tree

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora and Riku are tasked with decorating the Christmas Tree at the tower.There's just one problem.Sora forgot the lights.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Rockin Round the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> I hope everyone had a happy holiday!!! I did, even if it was busy, so my holiday gift fics are going to be a bit... belated. ⛄ (I always think I have time and then I don't. Pretty much defines my holiday every year...) 
> 
> Thank you, Anna, for everything you've done this year!!! :D Merry Christmas and wishing you the best in 2020!!!!

“Are you sure about this, Sora?” Riku dutifully sat down the box labeled ‘Holiday Decor’ on the floor where Sora had just set his down. “I’m not sure if Master Yen Sid would appreciate if—”

Sora turned to him, a bright assuring grin on his face. “It’ll be fine! Everyone likes Christmas decorations! Besides—” Sora motioned at the tree they had brought from the forests of Arendelle that morning. It was tall, the highest boughs towering well over Riku’s head, and was nearly too wide for the entryway. But Sora had insisted on strapping it down to the gummiship and bringing it back to the tower. “Our tree is rather naked and lonely. You don’t want a naked, lonely tree, do you, Riku?” 

Unable to resist that pout, Riku leaned in to kiss Sora’s lips quickly before pulling away with a resigned sigh. “You’re right. We can’t have a lonely naked tree. But what are we gonna do for ornaments?”

He was pretty the boxes they had just carried in only contained some decorations, not ornaments. Sora said that Leon had let him have any leftover decorations from Radiant Garden, mostly garland and bows. 

“Just leave that to me,” Sora said, reaching into his pocket. “They’re kinda small but pretty.” 

Riku glanced at what Sora held in his hand: dozens and dozens of colorful keychains. Each one representing a different world and adventure. “Er… well—” 

“Roxas let me borrow some he had kept from his time in the organization! And there are a couple more Aqua found in storage at the Land of Departure. And then Kairi sent some from her own adventure!” Sora looked so thrilled with his idea, already placing a few on the tree. 

“Oh?” Riku wasn’t sure if there would be coherent look to this tree, but whatever made Sora happy. “Well, okay then.” 

“Yay!” Sora cheered. “Kairi and Namine are stringing some popcorn and cranberries for the garland. But we gotta get the lights and ornaments.” 

“Okay.” Riku looked back at the boxes. “Where are the lights?” 

There was no answer. Turning, Riku stared at Sora, a smirk growing on his face. “You forgot the lights didn’t you?”

“No!” Sora immediately protested, a blush highlighting his face. “I just, uh, misplaced them elsewhere.” 

“Uh-huh…” Riku trailed off with a chuckle, placing his hand on his hip. “Well, I suppose we can do without lights—” 

“No way! We can do something.” Sora frowned, crossing his arms. “What about candles?” 

“I don’t think Yen Sid would appreciate us burning the tower down.” 

“Oh, right. Hmm…” Sora closed his eyes in thought, an adorable wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. Riku was struck with the urge to kiss it away. 

So he did. Boyfriend privileges and all. 

Sora giggled at the kiss. “I can’t think when you do that!” 

“But you’re so cute, I can’t resist,” Riku said, kissing the spot again. “Any thoughts in that coconut head of yours?” 

“Riku,” Sora pouted again, but then his eyes lit up with a thought. Oh! Wait! Coconuts!” 

“Uhh…” Riku frowned. “I don’t think coconuts can work as lights—” 

“No,  _ you _ coconut head.” Sora turned to his box, immediately digging in. “I mean, like, you remember the coconut lanterns at home? The ones Dad made when we were little?” 

“Oh… yeah.” Riku was pretty sure he still had his in his room… somewhere. “We lit them up with those little electric candles your mom gave us.” 

“Yeah! But they were hollow and carved so the light came through. Well, we won’t have to carve these!”

Sora pulled out a few boxes and set them down gently before digging through the box for more. When Riku looked, he saw they were boxes of round, glass ornaments. Some were clear, while others were transparent colored glass. 

“Okay, and how—” Riku was cut off when Sora sat the last box down with a flourish. 

“Hang on a moment,” Sora said, followed by a deep sigh. “You’ll see.” 

Riku frowned and crossed his arms to wait for Sora’s idea to take shape. As he gently unfolded a clear ornament from its protective wrappings, Sora’s brow furrowed adorably again, but this time Riku resisted the urge to kiss it. He watched Sora’s fingers deftly pry off the top of the ornament. 

“Thunder.” 

The spell was said in a whisper and only a spark or two of electricity left Sora’s fingers, entering the glass ball, which surprisingly contained it. Riku felt his own eyebrows rise in surprise as Sora quickly capped the ornament again, evidently handling it without getting zapped by the thunder spell. 

Sora hung it on the tree, a glowing ball of electricity illuminating one branch of evergreen. 

“See! Lights!” 

Riku laughed at Sora’s pleased grin, the way his eyes were nearly closed in his exuberance. “That’s… amazing. You’re amazing. As always.” He wrapped Sora up in his arms and kissed him deeply. 

Sora quietly gasped and kissed back, his hands wandering up to tangle in Riku’s hair, tugging softly. Riku raised a hand to cup Sora’s face, running his thumb over the soft skin of Sora’s cheek. 

There was a sudden yell and a loud thump from just outside the front door, startling Riku into pulling away. Sora glanced sheepishly at the door. 

“I forgot I had asked Roxas and Axel to hang the lights. I think Xion is gonna help.” 

“That’s… gonna be interesting,” Riku noted. He returned his attention to the tiny ornament. “That’s a pretty neat trick. And a good show of magic control.” 

“You wanna try it?” Sora held out another clear ornament. 

Riku took it with a frown. Thunder had never been his best spell… but maybe— “Fire.” 

A tiny spark of dark flame entered the ornament. It didn’t glow with quite the intensity that Sora’s thunder spell did, but it was beautiful in its own way. 

“Ooh!” Sora grinned. “Yeah, we need more of those!” 

They split the ornaments between them, Riku filling them with tiny dark flames, while Sora filled his with electricity. 

When Sora opened a box of emerald green ornaments, another spark of excitement lit up his eyes. “Ohhh, hang on a moment. Thunder!” 

The green ornament lit up like the street lights in San Fransokyo and Sora crawled over, holding the ornament up to Riku’s face with a tiny frown. 

“It’s so close, but not quite.” 

“Huh?”

“You’re eyes!” Sora pushed the ornament closer as if that would help. “The color! The way it lights up, it almost matches your eyes. But not quite… they need to be… I dunno, something.” 

Riku tilted his head, then picked up another green ornament, whispering a quiet fire spell into it. It glowed, the color deepening with the dark flames. He held it up to his face. “Well?” 

Sora observed the two closely. “Yeah… yeah, that’s it! It’s so pretty. I might have to keep this one out year-round in our room.” 

Riku chuckled. “Why? Gonna forget the color of my eyes?” 

Sora took the ornament in his hand, holding it close. “It might remind me when your out on missions and I’m not with you.” 

Riku’s grin faltered at the thought. Those missions were growing fewer and farther between, but he also hated the thought of being separated from Sora now. He glanced around, finding on the blue ornaments Sora had just lit up with a bit of thunder magic. Holding it up to Sora’s eyes, Riku grinned at the sight. 

There really was very little difference. 

“Only if I can keep this one for when you’re gone,” Riku said, leaning in to capture Sora’s lips in a kiss once more. 

Sora parted just far enough to whisper “Deal,” before diving back in, wrapping his hand around Riku’s bicep, holding him there. The blue ornament dropped from Riku’s hand, luckily landing on the pile of tissue and bubble wrap that had protected the ornaments in storage rather than the hard floor. Wrapping that hand around Sora’s back, Riku pulled his boyfriend closer. 

They barely pulled apart to breathe, only taking quick breaks so they could dive back in, changing angles and pulling on each other’s clothes in an effort to get closer still. Riku groaned into the kiss, wondering if Sora was feeling as hot as he was.

Maybe they could—

“I see you guys got far in tree decorating.” 

Riku’s thoughts crashed to the ground as he pulled away, but he kept his arms tight around Sora. 

“Oh, please don’t stop on my account.” 

“Shut up Axel.” Sora panted, leaning heavily into Riku’s chest. “How’s the outside going?” 

“Good. I was sent to grab Namine and Kairi though to break the stalemate on white or rainbow-colored lights for the windows.” 

“Rainbow colored,” Riku answered, his voice echoed by Sora’s.

“Welp, that’s two more for rainbow,” Axel noted, then turned to go deeper into the tower for Kairi and Namine’s opinion as well. 

Sora gently pulled away from Riku. “Um, so… the sooner we finish with the tree, the sooner we can go and, er, decorate our room?” 

Riku chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Sora’s forehead. “Sounds like a plan.” 

They managed fo finish placing their spells in the glass ornaments and get them hung on the tree without further kissing distractions. Sora placed their keychains on as well for additional decoration. Riku used his high jump ability to reach taller branches, while Sora just glided up to them. 

“What about the star?” Riku asked once they were finished. “Like the one back home?”

“Actually…” Sora headed back over to his box of decorations, pulling out a very old and very familiar well-worn box. The edges were smooth from years of folding and unfolding, the flaps nearly falling off as Sora delicately revealed the prize within. 

Riku gasped as Sora brought out the vintage glass paopu fruit tree topper. An artwork created from spun glass and metal, the tree topper had been in Riku’s family for generations, passed from mother to child. 

“How did—”

“I asked your mom if we could borrow it this year,” Sora said, gently passing it over to Riku. “She said it was always given at the child’s first Christmas away from home… she was sad that she couldn’t give it to you sooner, but—Riku! Don’t cry! Did I do something wrong?” 

Riku blinked, reaching one hand up to his eye, surprised when it came away wet. He breathed in a sharp breath, hugging the glass paopu fruit gently to his chest. 

He missed home so much, but spending Christmas with Sora in this magical tower was just as good, if not better. Because he and Sora were together. 

Even if he did miss home a bit. 

“I’m fine, Sora,” Riku said, drawing Sora into the hug as well. “This is— more than I could have asked for. Thank you.” 

Sora hummed contentedly in acknowledgment. “It didn’t seem like Christmas without fighting over who’s gonna put the star on. 

“Me,” Riku said, already pulling the topper closer. 

“Excuse me?  _ Who _ thought of even asking your mom for it?” 

“It’s  _ my _ tree topper.” 

“But  _ I’m _ the youngest. Youngest gets to put it on. It’s the rules.” 

“Youngest in the family,” Riku protested with a smile, already knowing Sora’s answer. 

“I  _ am _ your family,” Sora laughed, leaning up to kiss Riku’s cheek. “Always.” 

“Guess we’ll just have to do it together then.” 

Sora’s grin lit up brighter than any thunder spell and he held out his hand. Riku took it, letting Sora’s magic glide them up to the top of the tree. Together, they placed the star on, making sure it was secure before letting go. 

“Oh, wow!” 

Riku turned, finding that the other five had reentered the tower, evidently having finished their task of lighting up the outside. 

“Oh good, you have the topper!” Kairi exclaimed, already holding her gummiphone out to take pictures. “It really wouldn’t be Christmas without it. Who got to put it on this year?” 

“We both did,” Sora admitted, squeezing Riku’s hand and sharing a smile with Kairi. 

“As it should be,” Kairi said, snapping her picture. 

That evening, they all crowded around the tree, the other keyblade wielders adding their own keychains to the branches until they had a Christmas tree that represented nearly every world that they knew of. Riku could only hope that their future trees would have keychains from even more worlds. 

And even more ornaments that matched the color of Sora’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! If you want to follow me on Twitter, where I post fic updates, occasionally snippets of upcoming stories, and just generally scream about soriku and Kingdom Hearts, you can find me here: [ Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101)


End file.
